


Betrothal

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Morag and Zeke navigating a betrothal and the diplomatic waters of the kingdoms' alliance.This was originally meant to be a one-shot, and then... Now, it's a selection of scenes from a chapter fic that I never bothered to write masquerading as a much longer one-shot.





	Betrothal

**Author's Note:**

> Written over a year ago, on my phone, minimal editing. Please forgive typos, autocorrects, and any sudden tense shifts.

"What're you doing?" Niall scrambled up onto her bed, his pressed clothes becoming wrinkled in the process. The nanny would not be please. Morag lifted him up on her waist, saving the nanny some work at least.

"His Majesty has asked me to wear a proper gown to court today," Morag looked down at the fine silks laid out on her bed. She never wore them - except when requested, of course. 

Niall giggled with a hand to his mouth, "You look funny in dresses!" Morag scowled at him, which only made his giggles louder. 

"Well," Morag scoffed, looking at the dresses again, "I guess you don't want to help me choose." Niall made a gasping noise and wiggled in her arm with a dramatic panic only a small child could get away with.

"The purple! The purple!" Niall screeched, pointing at the dark purple gown Morag had already discounted, "You'll look like Brigid!" Morag nodded, though inside the idea of such a comparison was…not a pleasant thought. 

Morag looked over to her blade, sitting quietly in the corner with a book open on her lap. Brigid was no doubt paying attention, even if she appeared otherwise. 

Niall struggled out of Morag's arm and rushed over to pull on Brigid's dress, "What do you think, Lady Brigid?" A soft smile played over the blade's face.

"I believe Lady Morag should look herself at court," Brigid bowed her head slightly, "Don't you agree, Prince Niall?" 

His face scrunched up as he looked back and forth between his sister and her blade, "But blades and drivers are suppose to match, aren't they?" Brigid shook her head, laughing softly as she picked up Niall to place him in her lap. Replacing the book.

"A blade and driver must work together," Brigid began explaining. Morag took a seat on her bed, paying rapt attention. "Some may be alike, but most -instead - compliment each other. In personality, style, even looks."

Niall scrunched up his face, thinking again. He glanced at Brigid's dress beneath him and then hopped down from her lap to run across the room. 

"This one!" Niall grabbed the hem of a dark blue gown, layered, with a tall collar. He nearly pulled it from the bed in his quest to select it for his sister. 

Brigid smiled at the royal siblings as Morag lurched forward to save the gown, and Niall, from falling to the ground. They were adorable. Happy, despite the threat of war and death that hung over the palace. 

It struck her then, as she was bending to grab her diary from the floor, "Lady Morag, did His Majesty give a reason for inviting you to court today?" 

Morag looked up from her brother, a blush creeping up her face, "He did not." Brigid nodded, understanding what her driver had not said. There were few things the Emperor would make such a request for personally. 

"I would like to accompany you," Brigid nodded in deference as she smiled at her driver. Morag blinked, and then nodded herself, in agreement. 

Niall skipped around the room, playing as Morag took her dress to change behind a screen. The nanny appeared shortly to take Niall for his nap. Leaving blade and driver alone.

"I have only known you a short while, Lady Morag," Brigid stood as Morag was attempting to clip her long hair away from her face, "But I believe you can rise to any challenge His Majesty sets for you."

"Thank you," Morag smiled, nervous still, and Brigid moved to aid her. Morag preferred to wear no jewelry, but Brigid selected a pair of dangling gemstones to accent her gown. Her long black hair was a good backdrop - held from her face with clips.

Brigid thought she looked very unlike herself. But, "You look a princess today, Lady Morag." Morag raised an eyebrow, but remained quiet as they departed the room. 

The family quarters were directly above the throne room - where court was already being held. His Majesty and his advisors presiding over all manner of issues to an audience of aristocratic bureaucrats. 

Morag and Brigid made their appearance, drawing many eyes as they entered to stand off to the side of the throne. Brigid watched her driver as she stood there - a stony face and impeccable posture. She reacted to neither the whispers nor the official declarations as she listened, intently, Brigid knew. It would not be long before Niall too could create such an armor. Her diary spoke of it in every one of her drivers and the royals she met with each. She knew to look for it now.

A small delegation on the other side of the room stood out for it's lack of such facade. The audience around them was equal parts curious and annoyed by their presence. Three officials in uniform - one that Brigid could not identify - a blade, and a young man not much older than Morag. 

His Majesty waited till the end of the session to gesture Morag over. Brigid followed a few steps behind. He smiled, small but genuine, as Morag came to stand before him.

He gestured then to the small delegation. The young man walked over - dressed in clothes meant for battle and sword upon his back. Dark silver hair and green eyes that betrayed more nervousness than Brigid suspected he wanted them to. The blade walked behind him as Brigid did Morag - green hair and bright purple clothes. 

Brigid was sure she had read of this blade before in her diary. Pandoria - her counterpart in Tantal. Tantal was an isolationist country though. She paid more attention to the officials now. 

They spoke with proper courtesies and bowed to His Majesty. Their young charge did not. He was overwhelmed. Though Brigid thought he hid it well for one who'd likely never been expected to hide his thoughts or emotions.

"Lady Morag," His Majesty stood and gestured his left hand to the young man, "May I introduce His Highness the Crown Prince Ozychlyrus Brouev Tantal." 

The prince blinked at the use of his full name. His blade smirked, hiding a laugh. Morag looked over to the prince and bowed her head in greeting, "It is an honor, your highness. I am Lady Morag Laidar."

"It's Zeke, actually," the prince grinned at her, "I'm not one to stand on ceremony." 

It was Morag who was blinking now. And Brigid holding in a laugh as she watched the information fail to compute in her driver's mind. 

His Majesty cleared his throat and the room, which had been mostly quiet but for Tantalese officials admonishing their prince, fell into an anxious silence. Even Zeke focused on the emperor, the nervousness returning to his eyes. 

"I have been negotiating with the Queen of Tantal for an economic alliance between our two nations." The tension in the room rose at the emperor's words. Morag stiffened. Brigid's focused turned to the Tantalese delegation. "We have agreed to cement that alliance with the betrothal of our own Lady Morag to the Crown Prince of Tantal." 

The room seemed frozen. The silence deepened. Eyes focused on the two young royals standing several feet apart. Morag was still looking at His Majesty as he returned to his seat. Her expression betrayed nothing of her inner turmoil. Brigid knew it was there even with her eyes trained on the prince.

Zeke's eyes darted from Morag to the Emperor, back and forth, the nervousness there intensified exponentially. Pandoria was looking only at Morag. 

-.-.-

"So…" Zeke rubbed his neck with his hand, eyes on the sky. Morag waited, "Perhaps we should…talk?" 

Morag raised an eyebrow. He had intruded on her training, for this? She sighed and placed her practice sword back on the rack. "What do you wish to talk about, your highness?"

"Hey now!" Zeke bristled at the title, "I've told you before, it's Zeke!" Morag looked at him again. Zeke took a single step back. 

"What do you wish to talk about, Zeke?" Morag repeated, her tone even flatter. Pleasure bloomed in her as she watched him squirm in front of her.

Zeke was older than her by only three years, a man of nearly 18, but he seemed utterly lost in the court of Mor Ardain. As she'd been blindsided by the betrothal and he hadn't, she was feeling a bit vindictive.

"I was thinking we should get to know each other," Zeke folded his arms and squared his shoulders. If it weren't for the tremble in his eyes he might be intimidating. Morag appreciated the attempt for what it was.

"No." She grabbed her practice sword again and returned to the center of the ring. He was gaping at her from the edge, "I am training now, you may pick up a sword to join me if you wish." She gestured to the rack, "If not, leave."

He looked back and forth once before grinning at her, "Jolly good! What better way to learn about one another than on the battle field?" He abandoned his own weapon on the sidelines and grabbed a dulled broadsword. 

They squared off. For the next hour they pressed each other with attack after attack, neither letting up. Morag occasionally glowered, but Zeke kept up a steady stream of quips and jokes as they sparred.

"He likes her," Pandoria chirped as she hopped up on the ledge of the window Brigid was standing at. Brigid didn't react. "I can tell because he won't shut up. He talks a lot when he's nervous."

"He must be very nervous then," Brigid said, serene. Pandoria's back straightened a bit, but she said nothing else. The two blades kept their focus on the two drivers below. Many in the training yard were doing the same. 

Brigid turned to her companion suddenly, "Tell me, is he a good driver, Pandoria?" Pandoria nodded, prattling on with praise for her prince for a long moment before stopping. 

"That's not what you really want to know, is it?" Pandoria smirked at Brigid. Brigid smiled back and nodded. "Zeke's his mother's son. He cares for his people, wants to do what's best for them. And he's got lots of ideas on how to do that! Most of which the king will never allow." Pandoria side-eyed the drivers, her focus on Morag, "She'd probably be able to help with that."

Brigid nodded her head, her focus returning to the young couple as well, "Morag is quite adept at court life. She was raised to be."

"Morag was the Emperor's heir, right?" Pandoria asked, "Before he had his son?" 

Brigid raised an eyebrow, "She was. It was before my awakening." Pandoria glanced at her, saw the eyebrow, and immediately jumped up to gesture wildly.

"I didn't mean anything nefarious!" Pandoria shook her head with short anxious movements, "Just thinking aloud is all!" 

"Lady Brigid!" Niall was grinning ear to ear at the end of the corridor when the two blades looked over in widely differing expressions of shock. He shot through the hall with enviable speed before stopping short to bow to Brigid. He noticed Pandoria then and bowed to her as well, "I am Prince Niall Ardanach." 

Pandoria grinned at him, "I'm Pandoria!" She gestured to herself with her thumb, "Blade to the Prince of Tantal." She did a dramatic curtsy for the prince, "It's nice to meet you."

Niall smiled brightly at her and was halfway through the correct courteous response when his young face quickly fell as the information processed. He took a step back and Pandoria's smile faltered for a moment. Brigid looked down in concern at the young prince.

"Nanny says Morag will have to leave to live in Tantal to marry the prince there." There were no words for the expression on his face and the tone of his voice but absolute desolation. 

Brigid stooped down to face him, "That will be a long time from now, your highness." She placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and looked up at Pandoria, "Right, Pandoria?"

"Right!" Pandoria said cheerfully, recovering her panic quickly, "My prince would never doing something to hurt Lady Morag, and being far from you would do that, so he wouldn't allow it to happen until -"

"You see, your highness," Brigid interrupted Pandoria's rambling with a thankful smile to the other blade, "You need not worry for your sister."

Niall contemplated their words carefully, eyeing Pandoria for any sign of dishonesty before snapping his attention to Brigid. He nodded brightly and smiled, "Of course, Lady Brigid. I shouldn't worry anyhow, she'll always have you to protect her."

Pandoria squealed, "Oh! You're so adorable!" Niall tilted his head in confusion at her outburst. Brigid merely sighed. 

Down in the training yard Morag was slamming her fist into Zeke's side, sending him to the ground, "You're stance was horrendous." 

"You haven't said a word in an hour and that's what you chose to say!" Zeke huffed at her from the ground, rising only onto his forearms to pout at her.

She blinked at him! Zeke let out an exasperated howl before lying back on the ground completely. Morag took the moment to assess him. He was strong, certainly a match for her own strength, and despite her words he was, in fact, a good fighter. 

"You were holding back," Morag said, bringing his head back up from the ground, "I don't appreciate being coddled."

Zeke laughed, "Really now? I wouldn't have guessed that!" His sarcasm was not appreciated. Nor his smirk. "You certainly weren't going all out either, Morag."

She stiffened only for a moment, before turning away from him completely to put their weapons away. When Morag leaned over to grab his sword Zeke was pleasantly surprised by the view. 

Morag was smiling. A small one, soft, likely not meant for his consumption as it was mostly hidden by long bangs that fell over her face. But it was there. And Zeke was willing to bet he was the cause. Something in his chest liked that. 

"Perhaps we could train together again tomorrow?" Zeke sat up completely this time, placing his arms over his knees. Morag turned towards him from her place by the weapons rack. 

She tilted her head, an almost expression on her face that made Zeke want to jump for joy. And then she answered, "If that is your wish." 

Zeke watched her walk away. Watched her be met by a small boy at the entrance. A boy with her same dark locks and pointed face. And accompanied by Lady Brigid and two imperial guards.

"That's the prince," Pandoria chirped above him, offering a hand. Zeke took it. "He's very cute. And sweet. He even apologized to the guards for giving them the slip."

"Is that so?" Zeke laughed, "If only his sister shared such niceties." 

Pandoria shook her head, "Don't be too concerned! She might warm up to you better now that I've told Niall you won't steal her away to Tantal!"

Zeke stared at her, "Wha? Pandy? What in the world are you talking about?"

"Oh…" Pandoria giggled at him, "He thought Morag was going to leave for Tantal. I assured him you wouldn't let that happen if it would make her unhappy." She nodded towards the departing Morag and Niall, "And I'm pretty sure leaving her brother will do that, so…" 

"Oh." Zeke moved his hand to his face thoughtfully as Pandoria trailed off, "Perhaps Morag is worried about that too." 

-.-.-

The Queen of Tantal was sat upon her husband's throne when the delegation returned from Mor Ardain. The King absent, no doubt off sulking. Pandoria curtsied with a genuine smile.

"I trust the meeting with the Emperor was productive." Queen Helena spoke with a wraspy voice. 

Pandoria's smile slipped as the envoy reported the details about the agreement. The Emperor had signed the Queen's proposal without any requested changes. 

"That will be all." Helena dismissed the envoys and upon their departure she stood. 

It was easier to see how her illness had progressed once she was standing before them. They'd been gone only a month, including travel, and Helena was near skin and bones now and her silver locks barely covered her head, though her crown hid the worst of it. 

"Well, Zeke, what did you think?" Zeke - ever the mama's boy - preened under her attention. He took her arm without fail and began to walk with her towards her chambers. 

"It's much warmer, that's for sure! The idea of the Mor Ardainians here in the snow is quite amusing!"

Helena bopped him gently on the head, "I meant, what did you think of Lady Morag?" She smiled when her son reddened, "You like her?" 

"He certainly enjoyed her sword technique!" Pandoria winked at her queen. She relished in Helena's eyebrow raise as Zeke stuttered out an explanation. 

"Really, Pandy?! Must you make it sound so scandalous?!" 

Pandoria giggled at Zeke's stuttering, "Don't worry, my prince, we all know you're the perfect gentlemen." Helena snorted.

"Mother!" Zeke clasped a hand over his heart. "Would you slander me so?!" Helena patted her son's arm, eyes mid roll. 

"Of course not, darling." She paused by her door, hand moving to the wall for support. "Tell me, do you think the Lady Morag would do well here?" Her eyes focused on Zeke. 

Pandoria eyed the shaking of the Queen's hand with concern.

"I believe the Lady Morag would do well anywhere, if she wanted to." Zeke scratched the back of his head, face reddening again. "But, I don't think she'd be amiable to leaving Mor Ardain, her brother is still very young and they appeared quite close."

"That's of no concern. She's still just a girl." 

Zeke chuckled, "Someone should tell her that."

"What do you think you're for?" Helena patted his cheek as she opened her door. Zeke blinked. "I need to rest now. We'll talk later."

-.-.-

Morag recieved the news of Queen Helena's death from a maid two weeks after the Tantalese delegation had left. 

"That certainly complicates the alliance," Brigid followed two steps behind her driver as the young woman walked down the hallway. She'd not said a word since dismissing the maid. They arrived - to Brigid's surprise - at the royal mausoleum. 

Brigid followed her young driver down the steps and down one of the younger offshoots. She stopped between two plaques. Behind them were the bodies of the emperor's sister and the princess's husband. 

"I don't believe I've ever heard you speak of your parents before, Lady Morag." Brigid watched the girl - for Morag truly looked a child down here amongst the dead - as she lay a hand upon the inscription of her mother's tomb. 

~ Princess Elodie Ardanauch of Mor Ardain, Lady Ladair ~ 

Brigid read the dates beneath the inscription. Princess Elodie had been older than her brother by nearly ten years. Similar, Brigid realized, to Morag and Niall. 

"Your diary…" Morag's hand dropped, "Did it speak of her?" 

In truth, it did. A single sentence. Brigid's last driver had been a general when the princess was born. She'd written of the royal birth. It had been her final entry. 

"No, my lady, it did not." 

Morag nodded, took a breath, "His majesty does not like to speak of her." She turned abruptly and walked out. Brigid saw no tears on her face as she passed. "It's for the best."

-.-.-

When Zeke sees Morag with the Aegis' driver, he is more than a little surprised. 

Even with his disownment he's been assured by no less than four Tantalese diplomats - on four separate titans, no less! - that their betrothal has not been dissolved. Zeke has, therefore, kept an ear to the ground when it comes to her movements. She rarely leaves the emperor's side so far as he can tell. 

So what in the hell is she doing in Leftheria! 

It's not till Indol that they have a chance to speak privately. After all the complications with the Praetor and Temperantia.

"I hear the Emperor is due in the morning?" Zeke leans against the doorframe of Morag's room. Brigid is absent, thankfully.

Morag turns to face him. Her hat is abandoned on the dresser and she's let her hair down. If he ignores the uniform, she looks almost exactly as she did when he first saw her. 

Zeke clears his throat when she offers no response, "I don't suppose you're anymore open to talking than you use to be?" 

"No," Morag smiles at him, "I am not." He smirks at the smile, triumphant. "Will you be attending the meeting tomorrow?"

He nods, "As a witness and a representative of Tantal. The praetor believes it may help lessen tension and lend more credence to Mor Ardain's innocence." 

Morag scoffs at that. Rightfully so. He'd done the same when Praetor Amalthus said it. She turns back to her dresser to strip her jacket off. 

"The praetor has obviously forgotten about Tantal's alliance with Mor Ardain," Morag plops on the bed to begin removing her boots.

Zeke chuckles, "In his defense, most people forget Tantal even exists, let alone that we have an alliance." He takes up residence against the wall opposite Morag so he can watch her movements. 

Her hair is longer than it was - longer than is probably smart given her profession, but he'll not complain. 

"Uraya will not have forgotten something as significant as our betrothal," Morag doesn't look up from her shoes as she speaks and doesn't see Zeke freeze at mention of their betrothal.

He's never heard her acknowledge or speak of it before. Several times, on his first visit to Mor Ardain, he'd tried to breach the topic. No luck. 

"His Majesty will likely have to renegotiate the peace entirely," Morag continues as she discards her shoes to the side and stands. It doesn't process what she's doing until she closes the door. 

Morag talks a bit about what she suspects Uraya will do, but Zeke's ears hear none of it as he watches her discard the rest of her uniform and replace it with a pair of warm pajamas. He'd teased her at the hot springs before with Tora and Rex, but he'd never expected to actually see her undress. 

"Zeke!" Morag is scowling at him, once more sitting on her bed. Now with her feet tucked beneath her. 

"Sorry," he blushes, but keeps eye contact, "I was distracted." Morag blinks. And then her entire face goes red and her eyes land squarely on the bed spread. 

"I-" Morag starts, but falls silent. She hadn't even thought about what she was doing. Somehow, that speaks louder than the undressing did. Zeke moved from the wall with intentions, but stopped as the door opened.

Brigid is serene as always as she walks into the room. She acknowledges them both with a nod, "I hope I'm not interrupting." Morag doesn't move. 

"Of course not." Zeke waves good night as he walks past Brigid to the door. "Just discussing the meeting. I'll let you two retire for the evening."

Morag lifts her head to watch him leave. Their eyes meet. There's a nervousness to her eyes that Zeke is surprised to see. He smiles at her before closing the door. 

-.-.-

The night they spend in Tantal before departing for Leftheria Morag finds herself knocking on the prince's door. She is surprised when he opens it to see a lack of Pandoria inside. 

"I thought, perhaps," Morag meets Zeke's eyes. No eyepatch in sight, and his contacts absent. His eyes golden for the first time since she met him ten years previous. "I thought you might wish to talk." 

Zeke gestures her in and closes the door behind her. He's dressed in a simple shirt and pants now, a far cry from his usual attire. She stood awkwardly in his bare bedroom, simply looking at him.

"I expected to see the cloud sea meet the sky before you said such words," Zeke smirked at her and Morag felt more comfortable. 

"It was a safer bet," Morag smiled at him, "But it seemed appro-" Zeke's mouth cuts her off. Morag held tight to his shoulders as Zeke kissed her. 

They'd never kissed before. Morag had never kissed anyone before, actually - she'd been far too busy at first and then with the betrothal it would have been inappropriate. 

Zeke's lips are forceful and his fingers clenched in the fabric of her uniform. It's not unpleasant, but Morag is positive the tension coming off of him has nothing to do with her. With a quick twist and a forceful shove, Morag has Zeke falling onto his bed.

"I'm neither easily distracted nor a distraction," Morag's tone is harsh, but her voice breathless. Zeke blushes and looks away. Properly admonished. "Now. Is there anything you wish to discuss?"

Zeke turns his head to face here, eyes locking on her own. He chuckles, "I do believe today has left me quite speechless."

"Well," Morag takes a seat beside him, "That is quite miraculous…" Zeke grins. "And understandable." 

"Do you think my mother knew the truth?"

Morag pressed her side to Zeke's. He leaned against her then. 

"She was a smart woman, my mother…" 

"Yes," Morag nodded, "I'm certain she did." Zeke's heavy sigh told her that was not the response he wanted. But it was the truth. "I think there's a reason the Queen of Tantal, without her King's approval, organized an alliance with Mor Ardain."

Zeke looked at her face then. They were exceptionally close now. Turned towards her his nose nearly brushed her cheek, "What are you getting at?"

"Tantal, as a country, has little to offer Mor Ardain." Morag faced him now. Their faces now less than a centimeter apart. "It's Genma, your titan, that the previous Emperor was after, but there's no mention of settlements on our betrothal agreement."

"You read our betrothal agreement?" Zeke raised an eyebrow. His lips quirked when Morag glowered at him. "I'm just teasing." She rolled her eyes. "I still don't understand what you're saying. What do you think my mother's intentions were?"

Morag let out a soft huff, "I think she told my father about the deal with Indol." Zeke blinked at her. "I think she backed your father into a corner when she bartered for our match."

"That's..." 

"The only way she could ensure that it would stop. Eventually."

Zeke chuckled, "She was even smarter than I thought." Morag hummed her agreement. They were still impossibly close, "May I kiss you now?"

Morag's cheeks blossomed, "Y-you may." Zeke pulled her in, lacing one hand into her hair so that it fell from her clip. 

Morag was soft. She responded slowly, tongue hesitant and lips trembling. Her hands gripped his shirt, somewhere around his stomach, and shook. 

"I promise," Zeke murmured against her lips, "You're not a distraction." She huffed and kissed him. Morag's tongue slid across his bottom lip and Zeke groaned.

It shouldn't shock him. Morag is a quick learner.


End file.
